penguintntfandomcom-20200215-history
COLLAnitySV
COLLAnitySV COLLAnitySV is the collections of all Skipper's artwork including Wallpapers, 3D Animations, 3D Models, PC / Android Games, and Promotional pictures. History April 26, 2011. The Begining of COLLAnitySV Starts submitting Alpha & Omega arts with a little bit edit (added bloom effects) and submitting penguin tnt calendar contests. Someone also mad with Skipper (nehset.deviantart.com) says "You can not upload this art. YOU MUST GIVE MY PERMISSION!" Then nehset became Skipper's enemy. and Skipper trying to report nehset. April 29, 2011 Starts Reported Art Theft Skipper starts reported by someone that was started by ~Vaccinekiss and ~ChocolateRayquaza but Skipper doesn't care with the rules. Many Deviants also PM-ed Skipper about that, but Skipper still don't care with the rules. June 16, 2011 Busted Firstly ~wulfdog98 commented on Skipper's "Red Kate" "Not to be rude but you can't upload anything you didn't draw yourself it's against the rules and can be considered "art theft"". That fights made Skipper surrendered. This is the link that Skipper and ~wulfdog98 fights (Red Kate has been deleted) http://comments.deviantart.com/4/17410472/2045701640 June 26, 2011 The Rise of COLLAnitySV Skipper's reputations has raised because, Skipper's animation "Spyro Jumping Sheila". More than 100 deviants favorited that. Skipper was very happy that day, then Skipper made another animations that called "Spyro double jump sheila" and "Spyro Smashing Sheila" . But that two deviations are not favorited by deviations. July 10, 2011 COLLAnitySV the Anti Copyright Deviant Skipper was very mad with copyright started by the cute penguin pics that were added watermark. Skipper always submit an arts without credits. August 29, 2011 1st Generation of 3D Starts Skipper has an ambition to be a 3D animator. In this day, Skipper start skipper's first modelling. In this generation, all Skipper's model are not smoothed yet, and it also rendered with Maya Software (No shadow, and low quality). October 10, 2011 Stop Making 3D Skipper has disappointed with his creation. Due to low quality model, Skipper decided to stop making 3D and return to Photoshop. December 6, 2011 The Begin of 2nd Generation 3D Even Skipper has quit making 3D, but Skipper has an ambition to be a 3D animator. Skipper starts experimenting with Maya V-Ray. All Skipper's model were smoothed out, and nicer than the earlier. December 22, 2011 Got Inspired In this session, Skipper know how to make a 3D Animation with Cinema 4D, Maya, and After Effects. January 24, 2012 COLLAnitySVHD in this session, all Skipper's artwork were rendered with Global Illumination and Ambient Occlusion, also the resolution reached 1920 x 1080. Hair and Cloth technique has discovered but it's still an experimental. April 18, 2012 COLLAnitySV XD XD means Extended Definition, but however, maximum render resolution just 1920 x 1080. In this session, Skipper has discovered, Naming On March, Skipper was very interested with Colladae format, so Skipper trying to make a new username. COLLA means colladae format, nity means Unity game engine, and SV it's Skipper's Initial. Then COLLAnitySV means Skipper's Unity Engine with colladae 3D format. In the end of June, Skipper changed his mind. Skipper thinks this is no meaning and pointless. New Skipper's Username is TNTSparX, the original still TNTCENTURiON. Trivia *Skipper arts just can survive 5 days or less. *Skipper thinking deviantArt has a limitations of submissions *Skipper set "I am a 3D Animator" instead Photoshop-er never seen Skipper submit 3D arts. *collanitysvb is the second version of collanitysv. As seen on Gradient Plus Pack.